TEAL GREEN & LIGHT BLUE
by jazzmousz
Summary: Gohan has to deal with growing feelings for videl while maintaning his two superhero aliases.But with an old friend coming back there's no telling what could go. Majiin Buu saga happned within the 7 year gap.(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1 Love in the air

Videl's perspective

videl's heart was racing ,little by little her breaths getting louder. Deaths door was about to open to her. She was in school when she collapsed on the floor of the cafeteria. Her friends Gohan ,Sharpener,Erasa and Ruler called mr. collin the only doctor Videl even considered calling. Gohan had been watching her very carfully over the last few days .He was frightened but not at all surprised Videl saw it in his eyes before she passed out Gohan was scetchy . But then she stopped thinking about Gohan and passed out. The doctor could'nt do anything . But Gohan had an idea.

Videl woke up at 6.00am Sharpener and Ruler had left a good while ago but Erasa was asleep in the chair beside her.

She heard speaking to someone in the room next to them .Gohan came in after Videl fell asleep again. He was wearing the

carrying two trays of food . Wearing the gui piccilo gave him as a child. Purple top , orange boots and the red belt . Videl woke up without Gohan noticed how handsome he was in this change of wardrobe she then tried to go back to sleep . Gohan layed one tray beside Videl and the other one beside Erasa . Again she thought of Gohan's smart's ,his inoccence

his handsomeness "Oh no " what she thought was just a little crush that she would get over was growing in to a love little did she know the feeling was mutual.

Gohan's perspective

Gohan had'nt slept all night . He had done a quick patrol as the great saiyaman while Videl and Erasa were asleep. But he had propably become a legend at school most boys dream to get close to Videl but Gohan the nerd of orange star had saved her life . While sitting in that room with that awkward awful silence he and Videl had at school the only noise was Erasa's snoring . Gohan just imagined Videl was sitting there her eyes open her beatiful light blue eyes."No"Gohan thought to himself the one thing that filled his mind was a kiss Gohan tried to think about something else .His mentor Piccilo, his mom Chi - Chi, his brother Goten, his father ... Goku . Anything but that sooner or later I am going to slip up. I'm going to say something that makes it even more awkward between us ,reveals one or the other super hero alias or I'm going to do something that shows my true power.

but he coud'nt help wondering what it would be like kissing the great hercule satan's daughter . The great hercule satan he said sarcastically.

End chapter 1 PROULOGUE


	2. Chapter 2 I'm not a god

Erasa woke up and stared at Gohan who was staring at Gohan who was staring at Videl who was staring at Gohan they were acting really weird .SEVEN DAYS LATER. Videl got out of the hospital okay,* Gohan continued to keep under Erasa ,Sharpener and especially Videl's radar about how Gohan did it.* their week's holidays was up and as the four walked to school, people stared at Gohan very silently he did'nt know if it was jealousy or if it was respect whatever it was Gohan did not like it one bit ,he was not a god (but he could stand up to one) but that was'nt the point why was he such a goody two shoes this is exactly why he kept a secret identity to not draw attention to himself he does not want fame if he did he would have done something epic like unmask himself or something.

Videl's perspective

Gohan was all Videl thought about these days she thought about the many features he was smart , he knew martial arts not only that but he could train at ten times the gravity of earth , he was very handsome even if that does'nt count in Videl's book ,he was caring ,and even want's to people like Videl even if he could'nt help at all .They had so much in common but yet he was so distant .

Gohan's perspective

Even if I want to stay under the radar but I have to be careful I do'nt want anything like this to happen again


End file.
